House of Punchwood
House of Punchwood The House of Punchwood was a Numenorean House founded by the Last Watcher of Ered Othrond, a Numenorean fortress built west of the High Pass which marks the historical border of The Kingdom of Arnor. The fortress itself stands to this day. Ancestral seat The House of Punchwood's ancestral seat is located south-east of Archet at The Chetwood Estate. It is also traditionally associated with the town of Archet and the forest itself. Lond Daer is also a traditional home of the house and the current head of house is also the Commander of The Enedwaith. Allegiance The House of Punchwood has always been a Numenorean one, establishing peaceful relations with the Coalition of Dawn (of which Sir_Punchwood and his heirs are members of) and many elven, mannish and dwarven nations. Even members of the Gundabad have been welcomed at the Estate multiple times including the most notable, Dylanhugh; who, on the multiple occasions of being caught trespassing, has always been invited inside for some Maple Beer. They hold their allegiance to King Elendil_The_Tall of The High Kingdom of Arnor, Lord HarrMac of The Enedwaith, Lord Mazerinth of Bree and the other members of the Dunedain. The heir to the house, Ranger_Punchwood, is a founding member of The Commonwealth Club, a club he created in Bree to support all members of the Commonwealth. In late June of 2018, Ranger Punchwood was banished from the dunedain of the north and he faded into obscurity and the seat of the house was handed to Rider Punchwood, a rohirric marshall. During a skirmish on the edges of Rohan, Ranger_Punchwood was killed, the house of Punchwood struggled to find a new heir to the house until they stumbled upon an ancient ancestor who had migrated to the jungles of the Taurethrim long ago, the titles were handed to him along with control of all the Punchwood builds, he continues to reside in the furthest jungles, wishing to restore the New Empire to its former glory as well as bring back the fortresses and cities that were ravaged by war. A new adventure awaits therein The Taurethrim Punchwood's The Ancient ancestor of the Punchwood house, a Numenorean lord, had three children, the first landed in Lond Daer during the fall of Numenor, the second faded into the fables of history but the third (as recent information has brought to light) travelled with many dignatories to the southern jungles to trade with the ancient Taurethrim Empire, at some point he settled in the Empire of Near Harad and the family tree diluted itself within the cultures of the Haradrim but a bearer of the Punchwood Name left south at one point towards the southern Jungles, he was the Sultan of a Harad Kingdom in the early years of Middle Earth and had grown tired of the landscape of sand and wished to experience something more. He eventually came within the borders of the Jungle and, while doing so, fended off a Moredain Invasion which had attempted to attack the city of Ya'ax Kaah, the old capital of the Taurethrim Kingdom, in return for the king's loyalty, the Taurethrim Empire granted him the title of "King of Ya'ax Kaah" and he continued to live in the city and rule the surrounding region. During that time he grew further away from the Taurethrim government as a whole and the language in Ya'ax Kaah gradually became different with elements from both the Taurethrim languages, Westron and Haradric tongues, when the Taurethrim Government finally returned to the city, the king lay down his title of King in return for Prince to ensure the Taurethrim government remained the absolute power. The descendent of the prince still holds the same name and title and continues to live within the wooden halls of Ya'ax Kaah. History The House of Punchwood was an ancient Numenorean house who lived in Forostar, Numenor. The ancient ancestors of the house left Numenor after its destruction. The ancestors arrived at the white shores of Lond Daer with Tar-Aldarion. There they left the group and trekked north till they could go no further. They settled in the forest of Chetwood where they founded what would soon become the town of Archet. They supported The Arthedain as the rightful rulers of Arnor and established the Chetwood Estate in the shadow of the war. Sir Punchwood (The First Named Punchwood) was the first Punchwood to trek beyond the forsaken inn, it was by a lords request and by his own mission to travel east into the lands of Rivendell. There he stayed at the company of the elves until he found the solitary path that led up to the misty mountains, already the Kingdom of Arnor was in decline and, after much climbing. Sir Punchwood arrived at the narrow pass through the misty mountains and stood at where the kingdom of Arnor's borders once stood. There, a large castle stood staunch in watch over the lands below. Inside the castle had been deserted, only the bare skeleton of it remained, Sir Punchwood worked for several months restoring the castle to its former glory and there he defended it and took on the title as The Last Watcher of Ered Othrond. Soon after, he returned to the Chetwood Estate and there he rebuilt much of what was destroyed in the frequent attacks by the Gundabad. He sporadically lived in between Ered Othrond and the Estate, often returning to the castle to attend meetings and to defend the fortress from attackers. There were 2 separate sieges conducted by the Gundabad against the castle, both times the attackers were repelled by a combination of Arnorian and Gondorian Forces, several skirmishes followed where orc forces could be seen stalking the entrance, taking shots at the guards, the border dispute soon died down and Sir Punchwood eventually returned to the Estate for Good, leaving the castle to be his war base. He, along with his trusted advisor, Malbeth, became established as the protectors of the forest, fending off multiple attacks by Gundabad forces and entertaining guests from dozens of nations, ranging from the High Elves of Lindon to the Avari Nation and the lands of Gondor to the hidden jungles of the Taurethrim. Soon after, a new heir emerged, Ranger_Punchwood took on the standing as Captain of Chetwood, Thane of Archet and the Last Watcher, he was invited by Lord HarrMac of The Enedwaith (Which he still maintains should be written with a "the") to live and restore his ancestors landing ground of Lond Daer, the city was soon restored to his former glory. He lived there until he was banished from the faction. Ranger Punchwood soon faded into obscurity and the deeds to the house were brought to a relative, a rohirric Punchwood who, shortly after inheriting the titles, was slain in the fields of Rohan. An heir was found in the forests of the Taurethrim, an ancient Numenorean who had found his sanctuary in the hidden jungles but had only recently made himself known to the New Empires. The Prince of the Jungle (of an ancient royalty, now defunct) continues to live in the south to this day. He was crowned Ya'hash Agaz of the Kingdom of Ya'hash Kah and proclaimed Governor of Toron Dor. The Kingdom of Ya'ax Kaah View https://the-official-lotrmod-server-player.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Ya%27ax_Kaah[[Category:Good]] Category:Players